Companies are expressing interest in utilizing fleets of drones to deliver packages to consumers at a business or residence. In some instances, drones may be problematic for delivery to customers. For example, a drone that is powered by a rotor or an impeller may be dangerous to customers, pets, overhead power lines, ceiling fans, or other features. Furthermore, the drone may not recognize a safe place to deliver a package. For example, leaving the package on the front porch of a busy street may make it more likely that the package is stolen. In addition, a package delivered by a drone can be vulnerable to weather conditions. For example, in high-density urban areas, a package delivered by a drone onto the balcony of an apartment may be susceptible to wind gusts or other hazardous weather conditions. Thus, conventional aerial delivery device methods do not allow for safe, secure delivery of packages to delivery locations.
Some or all of the above needs and/or problems may be addressed by certain embodiments disclosed herein.